


All Knights are Gallant

by schoolyardfreaks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, POV Alternating, Post-Season/Series 06, hook hands, that one's for Ruth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolyardfreaks/pseuds/schoolyardfreaks
Summary: Jaime leaves Cersei in the aftermath of her setting the Sept of Baelor alight with wildfire and being crowned Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.  Unsure of where to go at first, he heads to Winterfell after he remembers Brienne of Tarth is headed back there to protect her Lady Sansa.This one's for my hook hands partner in crime since 2014, Ruth.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Past Jaime Lannister/Cersei Lannister, Podrick Payne & Brienne of Tarth, Sansa Stark & Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57





	1. Jaime I

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly and truly my first ever attempt at writing any story of sorts, let alone for Game of Thrones/ASOIAF, but I wanted to explore the Jaime/Brienne relationship as a whole, Jaime struggling to break ties with his family, Brienne learning the contradictions of oaths and vows, and all the good stuff that comes along with their characters. Cersei will likely come up a lot because I believe she is important to Jaime's arc. It's mostly show canon, but I tried to weave in some book canon/personalities to make it all tie together better than the show did in the end. Alternating POVs between Jaime and Brienne.
> 
> Happy to know what you think at my first ever attempt at writing fan fiction, let alone GoT/ASOIAF fics! I'm attempting to strike the appropriate balance between book and show characterizations, so feel free to let me know if I succeeded, failed, or am somewhere in the middle!

“LONG MAY SHE REIGN!” Qyburn’s words echoed through the cold hall. _They loathe her. They always have._ _They always will._ Jaime left the throne room almost as quickly as he entered it. He could not bear to be in the same room as his sister. As he walked briskly down the Red Keep’s main hall, he could feel his phantom fingers trying to ball themselves tightly into a fist, but all he had was the asinine golden hand. _It commands power._ Cersei told him when she had it made for him. _No, it makes me look like a buffoon. Everyone pities me because I can barely dress myself._ He barely wore it while he was at Riverrun — only while talking to Edmure Tully and dining with the Freys. He had to keep up the Lannister appearance even though father was dead, murdered by Tyrion. Tyrion left soon after. _Now this. This family has been dead for a long time._

As Jaime turned a corner, he was stopped by a Lannister guard. “The Queen wishes to speak with you, Ser.” 

“No.” Jaime pushed forward just hoping to get out of the castle as quickly as he could, but the soldier grabbed Jaime’s shoulder with his left hand and his sword hilt with his right. “The Queen insists, Ser Jaime.”

Jaime looked down at the soldier’s hand, ready to draw his weapon, if need be and let out a quick laugh. “I suppose she must really need my counsel.” Jaime could have easily gotten out of this situation as a young knight, but he certainly couldn’t now and he thought it best not to cause a scene after what’s transpired. “Fine.” Jaime walked with the soldier to Maegor’s Holdfast. 

As they made it to Cersei’s chamber doors, Jaime turned coldly to the soldier. “Leave me.” 

“Ser, Your Grace commanded me to guard—”

“Leave. _Now_.” Jaime repeated louder and colder. 

The soldier turned and walked away without saying another word. _Perhaps I can still command some semblance of power._ Jaime stood at her door for a few moments, hesitantly. 

********************

Jaime returned to the outskirts of King’s Landing, just as the sun was rising, to find the air filled with smoke and the Sept of Baelor in ruins. “What the fuck’s happened?” Bronn was the only person who was able to comment on what they were witnessing. 

He led his army through the Lion Gate to panic in the streets. Within just a few yards of the gate, a lanky man with jet black hair and a deep gash across his right cheek, presumably from the travesty that had just befallen him, recognized his Lannister armor and dropped in front of his horse begging for help. “My son! Ser!” Jaime could barely even understand what the rest of the man covered in ash had said, but he found himself getting off his horse to aid the hysterical man. The man led Jaime to a crowd of wounded people. His son looked no older than Myrcella when she had died in his arms. The boy was shaking, sobbing, and clinging to the open wounds on his legs. “There is no aid, Ser! We can’t find anyone to aid us!” The father frantically told him. 

“What’s your name, boy?” Jaime calmly asked the distraught boy as he looked over his wounds. 

“Devan.” The boy responded through his tears, with a crack in his voice.

“Devan, my name’s Jaime. I have a cousin named Devan.” Jaime smiled at him. “We will get you aid.” Jaime called over to Bronn to aid Devan and his father. “Stay with them. Devan needs someone to wrap his wounds quickly. Have someone find him some bandages. Jaime turned to the father and said “Ser Bronn of the Blackwater will take care of you.. Let me get to the castle to get more men down here. I’ll— ”

“It was your sister, Kingslayer.” An older, badly wounded woman was propped up against the wall next to them, interrupted him. “That’s what the people are saying.” 

Jaime, still running on adrenaline from what was going on around him, shifted his eyes to the woman. “W-what did you say?”

“The Queen is dead. The High Septon is dead.” The woman used what looked like all the strength she had left to point at Visenya’s Hill where the Sept of Baelor once stood. “Everyone in that sept is gone.” The woman let out a haunting laugh. She appeared to be in enormous pain, but that didn’t stop her from mocking him.

Jaime looked back at the boy and his father. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything to the woman. “I’ll send help down as soon as I am able.” He repeated again —not being able to think of anything else to say. Though the father and son looked back at him, helpless, yet reassured that he’d get help. He got up from his crouch and got back on his horse and rode towards the Red Keep. _It can’t be._ His mind quickly went to Tommen. _Tommen. Cersei wouldn’t have done this if Tommen was in there._ Then it finally dawned on him. _Stand at the head of our army, where you belong. Where father wanted you. Show them what Lannisters are._ Jaime remembered her words. _Getting me out of the city. It was always her plan._

As he rode towards the castle, he saw more and more victims. Bodies lying dead in the streets and other citizens in tears, clinging to their loved ones in anguish. Some were trying to run and get help where they could find it. _This feels all too familiar. First father. Now…_ Jaime just tried to look away and ride on, to get to the Red Keep as soon as he could. He told Devan he’d get help and they needed it quickly. 

Jaime arrived at the steps of the Red Keep and dismounted his horse, walked quickly up to the castle doors to find Ser Boros Blount. “Ser Jaime! The Queen Regent—” he blurted out as he saw Jaime running up the steps, but Jaime cut him off.

“Where is the king? I need to speak with him. _Now._ ” Jaime didn’t have time for anything else. Boros looked at Jaime blankly and then back at the other Kingsguard soldier guarding the entrance to the Keep. They gave each other a look that Jaime told everything he needed to know. “Boros. Go tell the Commander of the City Watch that we need men to aid those in the city. They need immediate assistance.”

Boros Blount snorted a little too loudly for Jaime. “I don’t think Your Grace would—“ Jaime brought up his golden hand quickly to Blount’s face, striking him directly in his left cheek. 

“ _NOW!”_ Jaime didn’t want to have to repeat himself another time and pushed through him, entering the castle, without letting Boros respond. He wasn’t sure if Ser Boros would listen to his command, but he couldn’t bear the sight of him any longer. A mass of people were walking towards the throne room. Jaime decided to follow them in order to get some answers. As he was walking in, he heard Qyburn’s voice boom across the hall.

********************

Jaime pushed the door of Cersei’s chambers open with his golden hand. He saw Cersei staring out her window, crown atop her head. The creak in the door signaled an entrance to her.

She turned her head slightly to notice Jaime. “Sweet brother. It’s so nice of you to arrive back in the city. Ser Gregor has been of great aid in your absence. I’ve decided to name him Lord Commander. ” He could hear a coldness in Cersei’s voice.

“Tommen. Where is he?” Jaime didn’t have any time for her wit now. “Where is our son?” He was still standing in her chamber’s entrance. He could feel a rage coming out within him, but attempted to temper it.

“He’s dead. A soldier found his body behind the castle.” There was no emotion in her response.

Jaime moved towards her and struggled to not yell. “How? How did any of this happen? How could you have let this happen?”

Cersei smiled wryly. “They took my only child left from me. They stripped me of everything I had. My family. _My humanity._ So I took everything from them.” She ran her fingers across her windowsill lightly. “ The Tyrells are no longer a threat to us. Our insufferable uncle will no longer get in our way.” Cersei turned around, not to meet eyes with her brother, but to pour herself some wine. “Qyburn had the City Watch plant the remaining wildfire that we’d found under the Sept.” She took a sip. “It seems our son couldn’t bear the thought of what I’d done, so he took his own life.” 

_I sent the same people who murdered them to aid them._ Jaime moved even closer, now inches from her. “Is that all you have to say for yourself? The city's in ruins, hundreds of people are dead. A father came to me as I entered the city, begging for his son’s life. Our son is dead, _by your own admission._ All because of justice? Because you couldn’t bear to have things not go your way?” Jaime’s voice was louder now. He didn’t care to contain his rage anymore. “You had Tommen send me to Riverrun, didn’t you? To deal with a worthless siege so you could plan _this_.”

“You catch on quickly don’t you, dear brother. Lannisters don’t let their enemies go unpunished. Father would have—”

“I don’t care what father would have done. You and I both know this family was falling apart long before father died.” Jaime cut her off. He was sick of this Lannister family façade. 

“Before our brother murdered him.” Cersei didn’t like that he cut her off.

“What now? You’re going to rule over a city in ruins? A city that despises the Lannisters. That despises you. They’ll bring you down as soon as they get the chance.” Jaime could feel a rage at the core of his stomach

“You’ll stop that from happening.” Cersei took a sip of her wine, a vacancy in her voice. 

Jaime stared at her in disbelief. “You expect me to defend you after you killed our son?” He couldn’t believe these words. “After you murdered those innocent people? You must think so little of me.” The whole castle could probably hear Jaime now. 

“That’s what you’ve always done. You’ve committed worse acts for our family. I don’t expect any different. Don’t think you’ve had a sudden change of heart now.” Cersei took another sip. 

Jaime gritted his teeth. “How can I do anything for this family when we don’t even have one left to protect. You seem to have forgotten you’re the reason our last remaining heir is dead. ” 

“What are your plans then? Leave? Strike me down right here and kill me like you did Aerys Targeryan? The act you’ve claimed to have committed to save the city.” Cersei scoffed. “You’re too much of a coward.” 

_I’m just a pawn to her. Just like everyone else._ Jaime could feel his phantom fingers yet again. He wondered if his sister had ever loved him as he did her. There was a time when he didn’t feel whole without her. All he wanted when he was a prisoner to the Stark boy was get back to her, but when he came back...it was different. He felt like strangling her at this very moment. _I only have one hand though. Once I came back, you were disgusted the moment you laid eyes on me._ A sense of clarity finally washed over him. Jaime turned around and walked towards the door as Cersei called out. 

“Pathetic. You don’t have anywhere else to go. You have no one. If you leave this city now, I’ll have you committed for treason.You’ll be abandoning your people. Your family. ”

Jaime stopped in his tracks at Cersei’s door, but didn’t turn around. “You abandoned this family long before I did.” Jaime walked out of her chambers and down the halls of the Red Keep. 

********************

Next thing Jaime knew, he was packing his horse in the Red Keep’s stables. _You’re abandoning your people._ Cersei’s words kept nagging him. He thought back to the siege at Riverrun. _I love Cersei and to get back to her, I need to take Riverrun._ The thought almost made Jaime sick. He frustratingly wrangled with his horse’s pack, trying to strap it on one-handed and then gave up almost immediately. Leaning against his horse, Jaime closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ease his frustrations. Jaime thought more of the siege. _At least I prevented bloodshed there._ He was reminded of his meeting with Brienne of Tarth. How she stubbornly forced him to lay down his arms and talk to the Blackfish to bring his army north to Lady Sansa’s aid. That didn’t work exactly as they had both planned, but he found her stubbornness sticking with him. Then in his last resort, he was forced to speak to that imbecile Edmure Tully. _How do you tell yourself that you’re decent?_ Edmure wasn’t as stupid as he looked. His words cut deeper now. Jaime could feel the knot in his stomach tighten. He took another deep breath.

Jaime walked over to the edge of Aegon’s Hill. The city was still in disarray, but it was quieter now. He looked below and found the citizens of King's Landing aiding each other. Wrapping bandages around wounds, transporting food and water, _moving the bodies out of the streets. You’re abandoning your people._ Cersei’s words hit him again. If he couldn’t help them, at least they could help themselves. 

_I don’t have anywhere left to go._ He had no clue where Tyrion was and wasn’t particularly sure if he had any desire to see his little brother again after what he’d done. He had no desire to return to Casterly Rock. _To be the Lord of a family that is no more._ Cersei could also easily find him there. The Wall? _I’m not that desperate_. The Freys would tell Cersei of his whereabouts if he went back to Riverrun. He also couldn't stand to think of what he’d do if he saw one more pathetic Frey. Winterfell? Jaime learned on his return to King’s Landing that Sansa Stark and her bastard brother had taken back the castle. _The girl’s come a long way. I was wrong about her._ Jaime grinned to himself. _If Sansa is the Lady of Winterfell now, I’d certainly not be welcome there. I wouldn’t be welcome there, no matter the Stark._ There was truly nowhere else. _Brienne is heading north back to Lady Sansa._ Jaime suddenly remembered. _There is honor in you. I’ve seen it myself._ He let out a half smile at the thought. It was the first in hours that didn’t make him feel disgusted. He remembered their travels from the Riverlands to King’s Landing and how long it took for just the two of them. _Gods, it would take me an eternity to travel to Winterfell alone._ Jaime walked back toward his horse and tried the strap again; pulling it with his teeth this time and holding the pack with his left hand. He finally got it to stay _._ He mounted his horse and rode down Aegon’s Hill with no particular destination in mind. 

As he was reaching the Old Gates, he heard a familiar voice call out his name.“Ser Jaime!” Jaime turned his horse around quickly. It was nearing dusk yet again and he expected there to be less people on the streets so he could leave the city without any distraction. He found Devan’s father staring back at him. Jaime dismounted his horse and walked over to him.

“Your aid was much appreciated today, Ser.” Devan’s father said quietly to him. “Ser Bronn of the Blackwater and his men stayed with Devan.” Jaime smiled at the man. _Maybe I did some good today_. The father continued. “I would have never expected such kind aid from the Crown. Perhaps the Crown will aid us more in the future.”

Jaime’s smile quickly disappeared. _He doesn’t remember what the woman said earlier. The Crown is the cause of all of this._

“...But no one could find him bandages. His open wounds festered.” Jaime felt his stomach drop. He was feeling sick again.

“I-I...uh..uh..I don’t—”

“We waited for hours expecting aid to come, as you had promised.” Jaime said nothing more as the man's voice turned from warm to cold quickly. “Devan died. Waiting for you.” The man’s voice grew sterner and louder. “Your family has been nothing, but wretched to this city. Your father sacked the city twenty years ago. And now your sister has done the same. I was a fool for trusting you. But my son was dying. I thought your family might come through just once.”

_He doesn’t even know the City Watch were the ones who planted the wildfire. Of course they’d never come. I should have done more to save him. But instead…_

“You should feel nothing but shame. You and your family are a disgrace to this city. To the Seven Kingdoms.” The man spat at Jaime’s feet, turned around, and walked back into the city center. Jaime stood there for a few moments watching him walk off and then mounted his horse yet again and rode towards the Old Gates as the sun rose to a new morning.


	2. Brienne I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Stark is appointed acting Lady of Winterfell while Brienne gets to know the youngest Stark girl a little better. Tormund Giantsbane requests a hunting trip!
> 
> 3/8/2020 EDIT: I made a minor edit to the reason why Tormund goes out hunting, which will make more sense in the next Jaime chapter. Essentially, Jon is having Tormund guard beyond the castle walls, but Tormund wants to still hunt. Apologies if this is bad fic posting etiquette! I'm still learning the ropes!

“You’d be abandoning your people! _You’d be abandoning your home._ ” Lady Sansa protested to her half brother. Brienne of Tarth listened intently to her lady and Jon Snow as they discussed how to defeat this army of creatures beyond the Wall. _Could this boy unify the North and gain the trust of this Daenerys Targeryan to protect all of Westeros from this threat of so called undead?_ The thought of any kind of magical creature made Brienne shudder to very core. She had only seen magic once before in her life. _Renly._ _That creature murdered him before my very eyes._ She could still remember Renly’s body turning cold in her arms.

“You’re my sister. You’re the only Stark in Winterfell. Until I return, the North is yours.” Brienne could see the look of confoundment, yet confidence, in Lady Sansa’s face as Jon Snow declared his next plan of action. Brienne had no doubt her lady could safely protect the North in Jon Snow’s absence.

“Do you know much about this Daenerys Targaryen, my lady?” Brienne asked her lady as they made their exit out of the Great Hall into the castle’s main halls. 

“I overheard my father speak of her to King Robert during my time in King’s Landing. I believe King Robert had sent assassins all the way to Essos, but my father put a stop to it. She must have just been a girl then —I think Jon’s age. Robert Baratheon saw her as a threat. I suppose he wasn’t wrong.” _What that poor girl must have gone through to survive._ Brienne thought to herself. _Not unlike Lady Sansa._ “Do you think your brother will be able to reason with her?”

“Jon has grown into a fine leader. I have seen him rise in ranks that I never expected.” Sansa said with an assurance in her voice. “I just hope he doesn’t fall into the same trap my father and brother did.” Brienne saw longing in her lady’s face. _She’s lost so much._ “ Maybe Daenerys Targaryen will be different as well. As I recall, not all of the Targaryens were as ruthless as those of the recent past. I suppose we’ll find out once Jon sends word from Dragonstone." They made their way to the barracks overlooking the Winterfell courtyard. “Thank you for offering Podrick as a sparring partner for my sister. I find my sister is better with a sword than with any political duties. Perhaps she’ll need all the practice she can get if what Jon says is true.”

“It seems as if your lady sister needs little of my help when it comes to a sword.” Brienne smiled a half smile at Sansa Stark. “She’s growing into a fine warrior.”

Sansa smiled back at Brienne. Her smile reminded her of Lady Catelyn. “Thank you. I appreciate all you’ve done for my family. I pray my brother has learned from past mistakes and will rally the North and gain us true allies. I pray for his safety.”

“My lady.” Brienne hadn’t noticed the maester that had walked up to them as they were speaking. 

“Pardon my interruption, but a raven came in just now.” The maester hesitated briefly. “From King’s Landing.” He handed Sansa the scroll.

Sansa read the letter in silence with a stern look on her face. Though concern started spreading across her face once she finished. “Excuse me, Lady Brienne. It looks like I have some important matters to attend to. I’ll leave you with my sister to train.”

A wave of tension filled through Brienne’s body. “Is everything alright, my lady? What can I do to help?” She didn’t need to know what the letter entailed — she was more concerned by the look on Lady Sansa’s face and what that meant for her. Brienne needed to — _wanted to_ — be there for her lady. 

“Not at present.” Sansa Stark gently smiled at her again. “Perhaps we can discuss these matters later. “Just go train. I’ll call for you if I need you.”

Brienne hesitantly parted with her lady and made her way down into the Winterfell courtyard to meet Arya Stark. Arya Stark had not sat in at her brother and sister’s counsel meeting with the Northern lords and instead was practicing with her squire, Podrick Payne. Seeing the two of them spar calmed her nerves.

“I yield, my lady! I yield!” Podrick let out a little whimper as he was laying on the ground; the youngest Stark sister’s modest sword in his face. He was growing into a swordsman himself, but Arya Stark was already too quick for him. 

Brienne walked up to her squire, smiled at him, and offered up her right hand for him to grab to help him up. “My lady, I can see you improving greatly with each practice,” she said to Arya. “Podrick, you may need a few more practices than Lady Arya before this Army of the Dead arrives.” Brienne teased. Before her and Podrick had come across Arya Stark with Sandor Clegane, she would have never thought to make lighthearted jests at her squire, but she and Podrick had come a long way. She cared for him fiercely. Pod smiled back at her as he got to his feet. 

“I mean no offense to you Podrick, but I’d love to spar with a more seasoned swordsman.” Arya turned to look up at Brienne while Podrick brushed the dirt off his breeches. Brienne turned red at the thought — she was rarely ever applauded for her swordsmanship. 

“I’d be happy to spar with you, my lady. Make sure to learn my movements and be aware of your surroundings. You seem to know Podrick well enough, but getting to know your opponent is of utmost importance.” Brienne noted.

Arya Stark smirked as she spun her small sword twice in her hand. “I think I’ll be able to handle it.”

Brienne blushed again and sheathed Oathkeeper from its scabbard as she took her fighting stance. “As you wish, my lady.” Arya took her stance — her small sword in her left hand held out directly in front of her. They danced around each other for a few moments before Brienne attempted the first blow and raised Oathkeeper with both hands behind her right shoulder and struck down hard and fast at the girl. But Arya Stark quickly dodged the blow and spun to Brienne’s right and ended up directly behind her. Arya tapped on Brienne’s left shoulder from behind with her small sword as she let out a little chuckle. Brienne turned around swiftly and lunged her sword at Arya again, but Arya dodged her sword once more — moving her body quickly, avoiding the blow. Briene repeated a few more attempts, but Arya dodged her every time — not even making any attempts to strike Brienne herself. Arya was too quick for her. Arya spun her sword yet another time as Brienne was able to catch her breath. This time Brienne composed herself and attempted another blow and lifted Oathkeeper directly above her head to strike down the girl in front of her. She finally knocked Arya’s tiny sword out of her hands as Arya frantically jumped out of the way — truly not expecting Brienne to lay down a vicious blow. Brienne didn’t even think she had it in herself to strike a hit at such as this at the youngest Stark sister. Brienne smirked at the thought. Arya Stark was a more difficult opponent than she could have ever imagined. _She’ll be able to protect this_ —

As Brienne was in the middle of her thought, Arya had swiftly jumped back to her feet and sheathed a small dagger from her side and pulled it out directly in front of Brienne’s face. “Perhaps my lady is the one that should be more aware of her surroundings.” Arya Stark smiled slyly. 

Shocked at the dagger resting between her eyes, Brienne asked as she was still gathering her thoughts, “My lady, where did you get this dagger?”

“My brother Bran gave it to me. It’s Valyrian steel.” Arya Stark retorted quickly as she took the dagger away from Brienne’s face and sheathed it back at her side.

Brienne smiled at her response, sliding her fingers down Oathkeeper as she sheathed her sword away as well. “It seems as if I underestimated your skills. You’ll only get better.” 

“Thank you. The tales seem to be true about you as well. You’re a good swordsman. Anyone who defeated the Hound must be.” Arya was now the one to blush. It was silent for a few moments before she said, “I wish I went with you. I would have seen my family sooner. Thank you for protecting my sister ...and my mother.” 

Brienne’s words caught in her throat. She didn’t know what to say. All she had ever hoped to do was protect the Stark girls for Lady Catelyn. She always felt like she had failed in some way not getting to Lady Sansa sooner and not being able to pull Arya Stark away from Sandor Clegane. She could feel her eyes well up as she was finally able to come up with some words. “My lady...I—” But Arya Stark already had her back turned and was already on the opposite side of the courtyard. Brienne wiped away a tear and composed herself. “Come Pod. Let’s polish our swords.”

********************

“How do you think Lady Sansa will fair leading the North while her brother is away?” Pod asked her as she polished Oathkeeper by the fire in Winterfell’s armory. 

“I think she will do just fine, Podrick. She said her brother has grown into a fine leader, but she’s just as capable, I think. She was the one who instructed the Vale army to come north to aid her brother against the Boltons. We wouldn’t be sitting in this armory right now if it wasn’t for Lady Sansa.” She was nothing but proud of Sansa Stark and how far she’s come. _I hope Lady Catelyn would be proud of her._ Lady Catelyn’s death had stayed with Brienne just as much as Renly’s had, if not more. _I should have stayed with her. I should have protected her. But she sent me away._ Brienne wasn’t sure if she could have protected her from every Frey and every Bolton present at the Red Wedding. Arya Stark’s kindness towards her about protecting Lady Catelyn gave her a sense of relief. A relief she hadn’t felt in a long time. Brienne got up from her seat to get more polish for Oathkeeper.

“Get off me! I am not a child! _Get off!”_ Brienne turned swiftly around to see what the commotion was to find Podrick in the red-headed wildling’s chokehold as Tormund Giantsbane nustled Pod’s hair with his fist. 

“Please unhand my squire.” Brienne stared down the wildling. Tormund Giantsbane appeared to be a perfectly fine ally to Lady Sansa’s brother. He and Jon Snow managed to unite many of his wildling people with the North — two factions Brienne understood to have never been united before. That was a rather commendable feat knowing Westeros’ history. _I just don’t appreciate how strongly he comes on._

Tormund let go of Podrick as soon as Brienne finished her command. Podrick gasped for air as he was finally released from the chokehold and Tormund smiled slyly before speaking. “We should go out hunting — you and me.” The wildling raised his eyebrows high — as he did every time she had come in contact with the man. “The little crow has put me in charge guarding outside the castle walls while he’s gone. He said the castle’s never safe, especially now that it’s been taken back. I might as well get some hunting done while I’m out there since I trust none of these kneelers to do my hunting for me.”

“I...I’d imagine Lady Sansa’s brother meant you should be guarding directly outside of the castle walls and not venturing too far out…” Brienne noted. 

Tormund ignored her comment and carried on, “I’ll go out on my own and take down these animals with my bare hands.” Tormund grinned and inched closer to her, hoping his exclamation of slaughtering animals would impress her. “...But maybe I could use the company?” Tormund grinned even wider. “Warrior women like you should be out hunting ripping the hearts out of their enemies just like the rest of us. I don’t understand you fuckin’ kneelers sometimes when it comes to women.”

“I...uhh...appreciate the compliment, but I must stay here within the castle walls with Lady Sansa.” Brienne said the first excuse that popped into her head. The thought of having to be alone with the wildling with his constant remarks sounded less than appealing to her. 

Tormund inched even closer. “Are you sure? We would make an incredible team.” Tormund’s grin was as wide as she’d ever seen at his own insinuation. Brienne looked away and groaned in disgust. 

“I’ll have to politely decline, but thank you again for the offer.” Brienne wasn’t particularly happy with herself at the next thought that came to mind, but said it out loud nonetheless. She just wanted the wildling to leave her alone. “Perhaps my squire can accompany you should you need assistance.”

Podrick was distracted during their conversation, still massaging his shoulders from Tormund's chokehold, when he then realized what Brienne had said. “I’m sorry, my lady, but what did you just say?”

“I said, perhaps you could go with Tormund on his expedition. It sounds like he needs assistance.” She looked at Pod with a look that pleaded him to agree. “Please.” she mouthed as discreetly as possible to her squire.

Pod groaned in a mild annoyance, which Tormund appeared blissfully unaware of, and said begrudgingly “I can help you on this expedition ...ser...uhh...Tormund?” Pod was always one for formalities.

Brienne mouthed a thank you at her squire.

Confused by the conversation that had just transpired between Brienne and Pod, Tormund said, “You’re not exactly what I had in mind, boy ...but fine. I need someone to carry all the animals I’m going to kill. We leave at dawn.” Podrick groaned again surely thinking of all the animal carcasses he’ll be buried in by the end of the night.

“One last chance?” Tormund nudged Brienne at her side a little too hard for her liking. 

“I’m quite alright. I think I’ll retreat to my chambers for the rest of the evening. I just ask that you bring my squire back in one piece.” She let out a gentle smile back at the wildling. Perhaps she could give him that.

Tormund smirked and said “I can’t guarantee that.” He grabbed Podrick by his shoulder and dragged him off. 

********************

Night had settled in as Brienne retreated back to her chambers. Her chambers were a modest size — as were her chambers back on Tarth. Winterfell was enormous compared to Evenfall Hall. Even as a highborn noble, the thought of being in a castle the scale of Winterfell had never entered her mind. She couldn’t fathom a room bigger than what she had asked for. 

There was no word from Lady Sansa regarding the raven from King’s Landing. She walked over to the end of her bed and sat. Lady Sansa’s look of concern gnawed at her ever so slightly. Had something happened to King Tommen and his queen? The Queen Regent? What could have warranted news that Lady Sansa would have preferred to keep from her? _My sister still wants Sansa dead. The girl is still a suspect in Joffrey’s murder._ Jaime Lannister’s words from Riverrun came to her. How anyone could imagine Lady Sansa to take part in the murder of her king was baffling to Brienne, but she didn’t imagine Cersei Lannister to have the highest opinions of the girl. _Or me for that matter._ The Queen Regent made her uneasy. _But you love him._ She remembered the only conversation she ever had with the Queen. Brienne remembered the feeling of a pit dropping in her stomach at that claim. She didn’t care to relive anymore of the conversation she had with Cersei Lannister so she pushed that memory aside and walked over to her sword she had placed by the fire.

She pulled Oathkeeper from its scabbard, sat at the seat stationed by the fire, and laid her sword on her knees in front of her. She slid her fingers across it for the second time today. The sword was used to defend Arya Stark against Sandor Clegane and Sansa Stark against Bolton men. Brienne wondered if the Queen had known her twin brother gifted her with a Lannister sword used solely to protect the Stark girls. _It’s yours. It will always be yours._ She didn’t expect Ser Jaime to let her keep the sword. Valyrian steel was impossible to come by in Westeros and the fact that he had gifted her with a sword — let alone a Valyrian steel one, amazed her still to this day. _I’m a Lannister. Don’t ask me to betray my own family._ If a usurper was attacking King’s Landing, Ser Jaime would undoubtedly join the fight to protect his family. _He’s always been loyal to those he loves._ She didn’t want to think of what could befall him if King’s Landing had been attacked, so she rose from her chair and propped Oathkeeper up by the fireplace and started to remove her armor. As she was removing her boots, several loud knocks against her chamber doors sent jolts down her spine. 

“LADY BRIENNE!” It was Podrick’s voice, booming loudly in the castle hallway. She rose to her feet quickly and knocked her other boot to her side, walking briskly to her door barefoot. 

Before she got to her door, she exclaimed loudly back at him. “Podrick, it’s the middle of the night. Has the wildling—” She managed to get the door open, but Podrick didn’t allow her to finish her sentence. 

“Ser Jaime is here.” Podrick said with an exasperated look on his face. “Ser Jaime is here in Winterfell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have a difficult time writing Brienne since I'm not totally in love with her total gruff, stoic nature in the show that never got flushed out beyond that. But book Brienne seems a little to naive and innocent for this point in the story as well. I hope I did our lady some justice though! 
> 
> And kudos to Podrick Payne for taking one for the team on!


	3. Jaime II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime gets intercepted and ends up at Winterfell quicker than he imagined.
> 
> **I made a minor edit to the previous Brienne chapter regarding Tormund's reason for hunting. Not totally necessarily to reread, but just as a heads up! :)

Jaime stood in the center of Sansa Stark’s solars. _There are far too many people in this room right now._ Sansa Stark sat across from him while Arya Stark, Podrick Payne, this wildling (for some reason), Brienne of Tarth, and Bran Stark were crammed in the small room with him _._ All eyes were on him and despite how horrendously cold it was, he could still feel the sweat falling from his brow. Winterfell was colder than he remembered. He hated how cold it was here.

“What are you doing here, Kingslayer?” Sansa Stark asked him bluntly. “I received a raven that your sister has crowned herself Queen of the Seven Kingdoms after she slaughtered half of the royal family and you show up here shortly afterwards.” 

********************

It had been more than a fortnight since Jaime had left King’s Landing behind. He had traveled up the Kingsroad, cloaked for most of his journey, in case anyone had been sent anyone after him. He hadn’t been this far north since he came with Robert and the royal family. _Gods, I’m glad that bastard’s dead. Standing by letting Joffrey turn into the monster he became. Neglecting Tommen and Myrcella. And Cersei. Dearest Cersei…_ By the time he reached the edge of the Wolfswood, he hadn’t had a good night’s rest in days — the previous inn he stopped at was a three days ride from where he was now. The temperature was dropping the farther north he rode, but he couldn’t go any further especially as night was drawing near. He trailed off the main road and came across a small hut at the edge of the forest where he tied his horse to a post and started a fire. It was unwise to start a fire, alone, in the middle of a dark forest, but he found himself not really caring anymore. He was becoming agitated and truth be told, slightly delirious, from the perilous ride from King’s Landing. He threw some branches he had gathered onto the fire and sat beside it. _I can’t fall asleep here._ He lifted his left hand over the fire to warm it and let the warmth travel up his arm and he embraced it fully. Leaning back against the hut, Jaime closed his eyes shut as the image of King’s Landing in ruins surged through his mind. He wasn’t sure if leaving the city behind in such an awful state was the right thing to do, but it was too late to dwell on that now. 

“Do you think the big woman likes me?

Jaime’s eyes shot open as he heard a booming, gruff voice faintly in the distance. He could hear steps crunching on leaves. 

“Please stop asking me. I do not wish to be a part of this.” A second voice, that of a begrudging young man. Jaime raised himself up slowly, back still against the hut, listening intently. “And will you _please_ stop throwing the dead animals at me? I think we have enough.” The second voice called out again.

“Har! We can never have too many carcasses. We’re in charge of the castle until the little crow gets back.” The first voice called out again. It was louder now. The two men were drawing closer.

Jaime attempted to put out the fire quietly with his foot and managed to do so. They must have noticed the glow of his fire by now. He drew his dagger from his belt and gripped it tightly. He had propped Widow’s Wail up against the hut, but he felt more at ease with the small dagger in his left hand.

“This should be fine for now ...my lord?” The young man’s voice sounded confused, “What _exactly_ should I be calling you?” The voices were approaching rapidly.

Then silence. Jaime heard nothing further. He cautiously dropped his dagger to his side and took a deep breath. Perhaps he might go unnoticed. Perhaps he won’t die tonight at the hands of two lowly hunters and actually get a decent night’s rest. He took another long deep breath and wiped his brow with his right arm. As he dropped his arm to his side, the weight of his golden hand pulled his arm down more forcefully than he imagined it would. His arm swung slightly outward, hitting Widow’s Wail in the process, making a hollow clanging sound. _Shit._

Suddenly he felt a massive force slam against him, pinning him to the wooden wall. His head jolted against the hut as his dagger fell from his hand. Head pounding, he opened his eyes to a man’s arm pushing against his throat with his other hand holding a dagger between Jaime’s eyes. The man who had Jaime tightly in his grip was big and bearded, covered in bulky gray and white furs. _No formal armor. No sigil. A wildling. What is a lone wildling doing this far south?_ Jaime thought. Gasping for air, he tried to grab at the wildling’s arm with his good hand to release his hold on his throat, but the man was too strong for him.

“Look at this fucker we have here.” Still in his hold, the wildling laughed loudly while looking Jaime up and down. “You think you can put out your fire without us noticing?” The wildling noticed his golden hand and belt out another laugh. “Is this your only weapon? This won’t help you here. We’ll gut you open and eat you alive.” Jaime shifted his eyes in the direction of his sword, which had now fallen into the dirt. The wilding noticed Jaime’s movements and saw Jaime’s sword as well. “Ah, perhaps not then. What does one man need a sword this big for in these woods? They don’t got animals this big south of the Wall.” The man pushed his arm further into Jaime’s neck and ran his dagger lightly across Jaime’s cheek while a haunting grin came across his face.

“Tormund, I would appreciate it if you’d stop insinuating we’ll be gutting things open and eating them alive.” A young man stumbled out from the opposite side of the hut, as if he had trouble catching up with the wildling. He had his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath and not realizing the scene before him. “I am of a noble house and—” He finally looked up, shocked at the sight of Jaime and Tormund before him. “ _Ser Jaime?”_

“ _Podrick_?” Jaime tried to call out, but his windpipe was still being crushed by Tormund’s arm.

“You know this fucker?” Tormund asked Podrick, confused at the situation, but still not releasing his hold on Jaime.

“What are you doing here? How did you get here? Are you alone?” Podrick was just as confused as Tormund asking his questions in quick succession, but Jaime couldn’t answer any of them until this wildling beast released his grip. 

“I...I’m here...I’m alone…please! ” Jaime attempted to call out, running out of breath quickly from Tormund’s chokehold.

“Tormund, unhand him. I know him. I think we can trust him.” Podrick said with pause in his voice. Jaime hadn’t seen the boy in so long — he was right to be hesitant. 

Tormund reluctantly released his arm from Jaime’s throat and slowly dropped his dagger from Jaime’s face. Jaime let out several quick coughs before trying to catch his breath. 

“Ser Jaime, what are you doing here?” Podrick repeated himself hoping this time he could get an answer.

Jaime, still trying to catch his breath, finally was able to say, “My sister...she...King’s Landing is in ruins...I had to get out…I didn’t know where else to go.” Jaime slumped back down against the hut, breathless. 

Podrick approached him slowly and crouched down before him. “Ser Jaime… _but why here?_ I don’t think Lady Sansa would take too kindly to your arrival...It would look suspicious…I don’t know if she’ll be able to help you.”

“I know.” Jaime sighed deeply, finally able to gather his thoughts. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I remember you were heading back to Winterfell. It was the only place I could think of going where there was someone I could trust.”

“Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!?” Tormund yelled. Jaime forgot he was there for a moment. 

Podrick got to his feet, trying to calm his hunting companion. “This is Ser Jaime Lannister.” Podrick seemed to hesitate at his next choice of words. “He sent Lady Brienne and I north to protect Lady Sansa.”

“You _know_ the big woman?” Jaime looked up at the wildling and saw a big grin spread across the Tormund’s face.

********************

 _To gain their home back, there must have been mass bloodshed against the Boltons in these very halls._ _The Starks are more ruthless than they think._ Podrick had told him on their ride to Winterfell about how Lady Sansa had sent Vale troops in to help her bastard brother retake the castle since he wasn’t able to gather as many Northern forces as he wanted to. _The girl has come a long way indeed._ “My lady, I heard you’re the reason the Starks have their ancestral home back. I commend your political prowess.” Jaime let out a gentle smirk at the acting Lady of Winterfell.

“Answer me.” Sansa Stark repeated sharply. Jaime never had a shred of doubt that the Stark girl in King’s Landing was not the one to murder his first born son. Though perhaps this Sansa Stark seated before him could have the forethought to carry out an assasination on their king. 

“I didn’t know of my sister’s plans to plant wildfire beneath the Sept of Baelor.” Jaime’s face quickly turned stern. Why he felt the need to mock her with fake gestures, he didn’t understand himself. “She had planned the attack with her Hand while I was attending to the siege at Riverrun. She sent me there to deal with the Freys as a way to get me out of the city.” Jaime started to fumble his fingers at his side. The thought of what Cersei had done to drive him away came back, gnawing at his insides, as he was forced to recount what happened to a room full of people he barely knew. 

“Why should any of us believe you?” Sansa Stark retorted coldly. “Your family is the reason we had to take back our ancestral home in the first place. Your family is the reason Westeros has been plagued by war since my father was murdered by your king, rumored to be _your own son.”_ Sansa Stark’s voice was much louder now. _“_ Your family is the reason my house and home was torn apart. My father, mother, and brothers were brutally murdered at the word of _your family_. How much more do I need to list?” Sansa Stark snapped at him. “And now your sister takes the throne by taking out the entire Crown in one vicious blow — now demanding us to submit and bend the knee to her.” Sansa’s eyes were daggers at him now, her eyes never drifting from him. The wildling’s chokehold didn’t seem so bad now. “You stabbed your king in the back, what makes you think we wouldn’t believe you came here as your sister’s spy to slit my throat if we don’t submit to her?”

Jaime couldn’t form a response quickly enough, so he attempted to gather his thoughts and looked around the room. Podrick Payne was fumbling with his hands, head staring down at the ground. Arya Stark practically had the same look as her sister, staring at him, vicious and enraged. The wildling even with their first meeting aside, Jaime found himself detesting quickly — was staring at him with a shit-eating grin. He looked away quickly, disgusted. Brienne. Brienne’s eyes gazing upon her lady, attentively focused on Sansa Stark during her heated remarks. _Bran Stark._ Jaime hadn’t seen the boy since he pushed him from the tower. He couldn’t bring himself to look the young Stark boy in the eye, but he could feel the boy’s gaze upon him. 

Jaime realized he wouldn’t have a good enough answer for Lady Sansa to believe. Everything she said was true about his family. Though the silence had gone on for too long now and everyone was waiting for an answer and yet despite her truths, he found himself feeling combative at her remarks. “My lady, I’m sorry for what has befallen you and your family, and you have no recourse to believe me for this as well, but I had no part in any of my father and sister’s biddings.” Jaime finally met Bran Stark’s stare. Bran’s eyes vacantly staring back at him. _The boy’s crippled because of me._ Jaime felt an unnerving pit in his stomach, so he shifted the subject. “Surely you cannot blame one man for the crimes of his whole house.” _You and your family are a disgrace to this city. To the seven kingdoms._ “And pardon me, my lady.” Jaime could feel himself rambling now. He was so exhausted from his travels and lack of sleep. “But what did you expect me to do? Betray my own house? My own blood?” Jaime’s voice was firm in response. “You should know better than anyone the wrath my father and sister can cause if they are wronged.” As soon as the words slipped out of Jaime’s mouth, he regretted them.

Sansa Stark stood quickly, furious. “Yes, in fact I do know the horrors your sister and father caused first hand and yet I managed to unhand myself from their savage grip. The same cannot be said for you.”

Not breaking his glare with Lady Stark, Jaime heard footsteps from his right side approaching him. Someone was drawing nearer. Then suddenly Brienne was standing in front of him. 

“My lady, forgive me for the interjection, but I believe Ser Jaime is not the man that he was.” _Gods, what in the world is she doing? She’s not going to be able to diffuse this._ “He rescued me on multiple occasions while he was my captive.” There was confidence in her voice that he hadn’t heard before. “He lost his hand to protect me.” He let out a gentle smile at that. _Perhaps losing my hand wasn’t all for nothing._ Then Brienne hesitated at her next choice of words. “If it wasn’t for him, you may not be alive today.” _Bold move, my lady. I’ve already angered her._ Sansa Stark was listening to her protector, but her face was still enraged and yet Brienne carried on, “He armed and armored me and sent me north to find and protect you. He wanted to fulfill his oath to your mother.” 

“My lady. Thank you for your words, but this hardly disproves that Ser Jaime didn’t know of his sister’s plans to plant the wildfire in King’s Landing.” Sansa replied with an irritability in her voice, albeit less irritated than her tone directed at Jaime just a few moments earlier. “Perhaps he is less cruel than his sister and father, but he still stood silent while they committed these atrocities and did nothing to prevent them.”

Brienne thought for a moment, but continued on, “I met with Ser Jaime when I went to Riverrun. He prevented bloodshed at the castle.” _If it wasn’t for you,_ Jaime thought _._ The same man wouldn’t prevent bloodshed at a siege and yet allow his sister to carry out the murder of innocent people by wildfire. I don’t believe he could have acted with her to plan this atrocity.” Brienne paused again. “When he killed Aerys Targeryen...he…” _Don’t say it. They’d never believe it just as their father told them. I’m nothing but a dishonorable traitor in their eyes. They don’t deserve to know the truth. Please don’t tell them, Brienne._

“He stabbed the king in the back as his father sacked the city and sat upon the throne. Lady Brienne, we know the tale. This isn’t helping his cause.” Lady Sansa said impatiently. “We have no reason to trust him. I don’t doubt he was kind to you, but he must answer for what his family has done. The best he can hope for is for my brother’s swift return so he can execute him before he slowly rots in our cells.”

“He killed the Mad King to prevent the city from going up in flames.” A hollow voice came from the corner of the room and everyone turned to follow it. Jaime noticed Bran Stark beginning to speak from the corner of his eye. The Stark boy’s first words since he arrived at Lady Sansa’s solars. “The Mad King planted wildfire throughout the city and threatened to burn the entire city down if Ser Jaime didn’t bring him Tywin Lannister’s head. Tywin Lannister had decided to fight or Robert Baratheon’s cause — the winning side.”

“Bran… do you speak the truth?” Sansa Stark asked cautiously, her tone finally relaxing. _The truth? How in Seven Hells could he have even found out?_ Jaime looked around the room confused — no one appeared as shocked as he was. 

“Yes. He prevented the deaths of hundreds of thousands people. He wanted to protect his family, but he also couldn’t stand by as Aerys Targeryan commanded his pyromancer’s to set the city aflame.” The boy’s words filled the room as everyone listened carefully. “He would have thwarted his sister’s plans if he had known of them.”

“Then why never tell anyone?” Sansa Stark directed her eyes back to Jaime. He never expected to tell anyone else about Aerys. He had only told Brienne due to his weakened and delirious state. Elsewise, he would have taken the truth with him to his death. Ned Stark had judged him from the instant he saw him in the throne room all those years ago. _Rightly so._ Rickard Stark melting in his own armor and Brandon Stark choking slowly to death. _The screams of Rhaella Targaryen._ If he tried to do more to stop Aerys, his sworn brothers would have killed him. _To die an honorable death would have been better than what I ended up with._ Jaime stared blankly at the ground and fumbled again with his fingers at his side. _My vows meant shit._

“Answer me.” Sansa Stark was getting irritated with him again, but snapped him back to reality. 

“Pride. Youthful Lannister pride.” The words instantly came out of Jaime’s mouth, uninhibited, just like back in the baths at Harrenhal. Though this time he was thinking clearer and not on the brink of death. “Your father decided what he thought of me as soon as he saw me in that room. So in my arrogance, I decided I didn’t need to explain myself. Then the realm decided to call me by that cursed title and then I decided no one deserved to hear my side either. My vow to my sworn brothers and that wretched king seemed better at the time than the life of your uncle and grandfather and I apologize for not doing more to prevent their cruel deaths.” He looked the Stark children in the eyes now with a tenacity he wasn’t expecting — even Bran Stark. “But Aerys Targeryan was a monster and if I had not stopped him when I did, the capital would have perished.” He never had doubts of what he had done to Aerys Targeryan. _I wish I had killed him sooner._ Jaime paused for a moment. _But Cersei..._ “My sister… I can’t believe she had the nerve to…” He felt his phantom fingers for the first time since he left King’s Landing. “I wish I knew of her plans. If I did, I would have…” He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t say it because he wasn’t sure what he would have done.

“And what of Lord Tywin’s plans at our uncle’s wedding?” Sansa asked, the question directed at her brother. 

“Lord Bolton never revealed his intentions to Ser Jaime.” Bran said. “Lord Tywin wanted as few people to know of what he intended to do to our house.” Jaime preferred to face his enemies in a fair fight on the field. What only mattered to his lord father was that they were taken down as quickly and quietly as possible so as not to tarnish the ever important Lannister family name. 

“Ser Jaime.” Lady Sansa spoke. “I trust my brother Bran’s words. I suppose there is some truth to what you said.” Sansa Stark paused, considering her next course of action carefully. “I will grant you permission to remain in Winterfell. Once my half brother returns, we can decide together what will become of you. In the meantime, I will have one of my guards posted with you at all times. You will not be allowed to roam within the castle without him.” “She paused again. “Perhaps you can also be of more use and can counsel us on how to deal with your sister.” 

Jaime didn’t even think of being an informant to Cersei’s opposers. _What Cersei would do to me if she finds out where I am._ Nonetheless, he nodded in agreement. “You have my word, my lady.” 

Everyone began to exit the room, whispering amongst themselves. Sansa Stark arose from her seat to leave as well, but then stopped herself. “Ser Jaime...why did you come to Winterfell of all places? Our houses haven’t been on the most pleasant of terms.”

Jaime opened his mouth to respond, but then noticed Brienne out of the corner of his eye looking at him and smiled softly.

********************

The next morning Jaime found himself wandering the barracks that overlooked the courtyard with the household guard Sansa Stark had assigned to him, Rutherford Stout — a tall, stoic man of little words and an unfortunate last name. Jaime appreciated his uninterested nature. Now that the truth was out about the Mad King, a whole new set of whispers would be spoken around the castle and he spent enough of his life hearing about that man and his ties to him. Sansa Stark had put him in the most modest of rooms in the guest houses and while only getting a few hours of sleep on a frankly uncomfortable bed, it was the best sleep he could hope for considering the circumstances. 

As they walked past the Bell Tower, he noticed Arya Stark sparring with Podrick Payne by the armory, with Bran Stark watching on. _How could he have known about the wildfire? What’s happened to this boy?_

“Stout, let’s go see what the children are up to.” Jaime said playfully at the guard, nudging him at his side. 

“You’re under my guard, Kingslayer. Not the other way around.” Rutherford said blankly, side-eyeing him. 

Disappointed that Rutherford had not been amused by his lighthearted jape, Jaime continued on, “Fine. May we go down to the courtyard? I’d like to speak with Lord Stark.” 

Without another word, Rutherford walked down the stairs and led him across the courtyard to Bran Stark. As they walked past Pod and Arya, he noticed the youngest Stark sister eyeing him cautiously. _This one is still wary of me._

Jaime stood next to Bran Stark, also looking on at Arya and Pod spar. Rutherford stood several feet away. They stood in silence for a few moments before Jaime realized he would have to be the one to break it. “Lord Stark, it seems your sister has grown into a fine young warrior.”

“Yes, she grew into what she had always wanted to be when she was a young girl. I was not as lucky.” Bran said directly, still looking at his sister and Podrick.

Jaime shifted himself uncomfortably towards the Stark boy and breathed in deeply, but without any hesitation, and said, “I’m sorry for what I did to you.” The boy continued to look on. He appeared to be paying attention, but didn’t find it important to match Jaime’s gaze. Slightly concerned, Jaime continued on, “I was a different man back then. My sister’s feelings were all that mattered to me…” He groaned at the thought. “I was reckless, arrogant and acted out of pure instinct. I didn’t think at all of what it would do to your family.”

“I understand. We’ve all done things we’re not proud of. I appreciate your words, Ser Jaime.” Bran said, a hollow air to his voice. _This one is of little words as well._ The boy’s almost indifferent response made Jaime feel uneasy.

“Why didn’t you tell your sisters what happened? Don’t you feel they deserve to know what I did to you?” Jaime asked. Had Bran Stark told his sisters, Jaime presumed they would have executed him at that very moment in Sansa Stark’s, but he decided to pry anyway.

“It’s of little importance to them now. It would just be more reason for them to mislike you more than they already do. Besides, I wouldn’t be who I am today without what you did. You were the catalyst for my journey.” Jaime looked at Bran Stark, puzzled, yet the boy continued to look on at his sister beat Podrick Payne into the dust with a mild sense of pride. It was the first expression Jaime had seen on the boy. It reminded him of when Tyrion would come to him in their childhood with a new book he had just finished. 

“Is that how you knew of Aerys Targeryan and his wildfire plans? And how I didn’t know of my sister’s plans?” Jaime pried deeper. This wasn’t the same boy that he pushed from the tower. He remembered the young boy being so wide-eyed and full of life. It pained Jaime to realize he had appeared to have killed that.

“Yes.” Bran noted. “My journey led me on to understanding what I am truly capable of. I’m able to see the past now... and glimpses of the future. It is difficult to tell what is of the past and what is yet to come, but soon enough I’ll be able to understand all of it.”

“The future? That’s impossible.” Jaime scoffed. He never particularly found much truth in any of this magical nonsense. Tyrion often spouted on about these tales when they were younger from the books he read, but Jaime usually ignored him when it came to tales of white walkers, children of the forest, and these all-knowing greenseers and wargs. 

“It’s the truth, Ser Jaime.” Bran Stark said, eerily quiet. “We have had a grim past, you and I. War has torn our families apart. We've both done things we’re not proud of. And we have both seen those closest to us die before our very eyes. We have both been on grueling, wretched paths for a very long time, but there is more hardship to come, Ser Jaime. An even grimmer future may be upon us.” The boy finally turned and looked up at Jaime directly in the eye. “And you have a part to play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did enjoy Jaime's trial in the show, but I just wish it was longer and had more time to breath. This was sort of my interpretation of that within my own story. I really love writing Jaime and his inner thoughts. Love this snarky boy forever and I'm still not over what the show did to him (it's almost already been a year, yikes!).


	4. Brienne II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne opens up to Lady Sansa while Jaime opens up to Brienne.

Brienne sat in the front of the Great Hall as Lady Sansa conducted the latest council meeting between the northern lords. “Lord Manderly, you have my thanks for sending supplies north. We have been in desperate need. This winter has been harsher than any of recent past, so I am told.” Sansa smiled, likely realizing she hadn’t experienced as many harsh winters as the rest of the northern lords.

“Whatever we can do to aid the Starks, we will, my lady.” Lord Wyman Manderly gleefully stated. He bowed at Sansa Stark and walked off. 

Sansa sat in silence at the center of the head table as the Great Hall emptied out. Brienne noticed Sansa truly didn’t mind being Lady of Winterfell, in fact she seemed to relish in it, but she also didn’t hide the enormous pressure she felt within the new position. “This table has been in this hall for generations..” Sansa Stark was the first to break the silence in a now empty Great Hall as she ran her hands carefully across the large stone table. “Old Nan claimed it was already here when she arrived. Bran and Arya used to like to hide under the table and wait for anyone to come into the hall to jump out and scare them. Anyone from mother to Septa Mordane to Theon Greyjoy. Theon would get the most irritated when they startled him.” Brienne noticed a hint of a smile on her lady’s face, but then Sansa paused for a brief moment. “I wonder how my lady mother conducted the council meetings in my father’s absence.” 

“With a firm hand, I’m sure.” Brienne smiled, “But fair and just.” Brienne knew Lady Catelyn for such a short time, but Lady Stark’s fearlessness stuck with her. “Did she conduct a lot of council meetings in her time?” Brienne asked. Speaking of Lady Catelyn as an afterthought made Brienne sad.  _ She was still so young when they murdered her.  _

“I don’t believe she preferred holding them.” Sansa sighed. “As they were not her strong suit. She preferred to spend time with us.” Sansa recalled as she twirled her finger into the crevices of the table, focusing on the table rather than Brienne.  _ She misses her mother _ , Brienne realized. “Bran seemed to recall that she never left his side after he had fallen. She wanted nothing more than to be there when he woke up, so much so that she neglected the castle duties. She loved us with a fierceness that I’m not sure I’m capable of anymore.” Sansa breathed in deeply, seemingly not expecting to get so emotional at this council meeting.  _ She just wants to be a wide-eyed child again reading the tales of noble knights and beautiful maidens.  _ “As I recall Lady Brienne, you are your father’s only heir? No brothers or sisters?” Sansa asked, shifting the subject. 

“Yes, my lady. My older brother passed when I was four years old. He was eight. I had two younger sisters who died as infants. My mother also died when I was young.” Brienne rarely spoke of her upbringing, though truth be told, anyone rarely ever asked. She hardly got to know her two sisters, Alysanne and Arianne, but she looked up to her older brother Galladon, named for Ser Galladon of Morne, fiercely. He gifted her with a toy wooden sword which she then chased him around Evenfall Hall’s courtyard regularly with. That was the first time she remembered picking up a sword of any kind. He drowned shortly after that. 

“You must have had a difficult childhood, Lady Brienne.” Sansa noted, with a comforting tone to her voice.

“It wasn’t so terrible, my lady. I was lucky to grow up on Tarth. It’s a beautiful place for a young child to be able to explore. The vast meadows, the clear seas, and waterfalls as high as mountains. It’s stunning. I think you’d love it.” Brienne hadn’t been home since she left for Renly’s guard. She missed it, she realized. “Then my father allowed me to learn sword fighting at an early age. I grew to love it almost immediately and discovered I was fairly skilled in it as well. It’s lovely finding your calling so young.” The fond memories of her home, her lord father, and learning how to fight filled her with warmth. 

“You sound just like my sister.” Sansa said, warmly, but then a concerned look spread across her face. “If I may be so bold, my lady, but what does your father plan to do?” Sansa hesitated for a brief moment, then asked, “Do you intend to leave Winterfell?” She was looking at Brienne directly.

Brienne’s breath caught in her throat. “My lady, I…” Brienne hadn’t really thought of what she had intended to do once her father passed — she had been so caught up in just wishing to fulfill her oath to Catelyn Stark. Lord Selwyn Tarth was in good health, but his years were limited. And while Lord Selywn invested much time in her swordsmanship as a young girl, he spent as much time attempting to find her suitors. Lord Byren Caron, Ser Ronnet Connington, and Ser Humphrey Wagstaff. _All of their laughs_ — _and they always laughed_ — w _ere the same,_ _clawing and unkind._ She recalled crushing Ronnet Connington’s rose tightly in her grip, tears streaming down her face as he walked away from her. Then falling in love with Renly and joining his guard was only ever a complication, not a solution, to the matter of being Lord Selwyn’s heir…” My lady, I don’t know. I hadn’t thought of that issue in quite some time, to be honest.” Brienne breathed deeply. “I’ve had a few failed betrothals in my youth…” She could feel her palms becoming clammy as she stretched her fingers out. Though she had many highs in her childhood, Brienne often spent them alone. Once she grew to an age of being considered for betrothals, the fierce independence felt more like loneliness. 

“I know the matters of a difficult betrothal.” Sansa said quietly. “My apologies for bringing up the matter.” Suddenly Brienne felt shame at her thoughts.  _ She’s been through much worse than I.  _ Sansa changed the subject quickly, likely hoping not to dwell any longer on her past betrothals than need be. “What are we to do about this problem of Cersei Lannister?”  _ Not a particularly more preferable topic,  _ Brienne thought. “What do you think Ser Jaime will say to this matter?”

“My lady, I think you better than most here will be able to know Cersei Lannister will handle being queen.” Brienne managed to compose herself quickly enough. She was confident Lady Sansa could devise an intelligible plan for what to do with the Queen Regent. What she wasn’t particularly sure of was Jaime. As much as she knew him to be a changed man, his relationship with his sister, as she understood it, was...complicated. She continued on though, hoping to ease Lady Sansa’s concerns about him. “And perhaps now with Ser Jaime here to aid you. He knows his sister better than anyone. Perhaps we won’t need to submit to her crown. Both of you together may know how to stop her from starting another war.” Brienne was reasonably certain that was true. 

Sansa smiled a soft smile. “I hope so as well. It seems like you had more than a few kind words regarding Ser Jaime yesterday.” Sansa said, with a light teasing tone in her voice. “I had not known he had been so kind to you in your time together. He appears not to be the man I remember.” Brienne’s cheeks flushed a deep red at Sansa’s words. 

“Kind is not the word I would use, my lady.” Brienne matched Sansa’s light-hearted tone. “It was a difficult journey back, but in truth, he lost his hand to protect my honor. And he gifted me with this Valyrian steel sword to find and protect you knowing full well how his sister felt about you.” She glazed her fingers over the golden lion of Oathkeeper’s pommel at her side. “I believe he is a changed man.” Brienne said firmly. “He wants to do right by you and by Lady Catelyn.”

“Well it seems he has. You’re here protecting me.” Sansa smirked. “It appears the time he spent traveling with you changed him for the better.” Sansa let out another gentile smile. “When I first came across him when he came here as Robert Baratheon’s kingsguard, I don’t think that same man would have opened himself up to the truth as he did yesterday. The arrogance still seems to be there...but he’s much more noble. You seemed to be a positive influence on him, my lady.”

“I’m not so sure about that, Lady Sansa.” Brienne could feel a warmth radiating from her face. She was embarrassed. 

“You’d be a fine influence for anyone, Lady Brienne. Perhaps Ser Jaime is finally understanding what it means to be a true knight.”

********************

Brienne sat on a wooden bench in the Godswood of Winterfell alone. While she spent much of her life alone, there were times she did still enjoy the quiet air. When she first arrived at Winterfell, she spent most of her alone time in her chambers, but once she got used to the cold, she found the Godswood to be a peaceful place away from the bustle of the castle. She liked to admire the weirwood trees, enjoyed the rustling sound of the leaves, and she grew to like the feeling of cold air on her face. She found herself thinking about her conversation with Lady Sansa earlier that day.  _ A true knight.  _ She recalled Lady Catelyn calling her that when they had first encountered Jaime.  _ What does that even mean?  _ She remembered Jaime claiming to Locke and his men that her father would give them all the sapphires in the world to stop them from raping her, knowing full well it was a lie. He was a day’s ride from Harrenhal when he came back for her. He let her keep the Valyrian steel sword even though she had already found Lady Sansa.  _ He has grown into a true knight, surely. He has always been noble to me when no else has shown that kindness. _

Then suddenly she overheard a voice, her peace and quiet had been interrupted. “Rutherford,  _ do you really _ think I’m the kind of man to slaughter people in this holy place? Could I just please have a moment alone?” Brienne didn’t hear a response to Ser Jaime’s questions. Then she started to hear soft footsteps in the snow drawing nearer. 

“Lady Brienne.” She turned around to find Jaime, alone, looking at her. “I didn’t imagine you were the religious sort.” He smiled. “May I join you?” 

She shifted slightly on the wooden bench signaling the okay for him to sit without saying a word. She hadn’t really had a chance to speak with him since he arrived in Winterfell. A tense feeling found its way into her stomach, but as he came around the bench to sit, she glanced at him and returned his smile with a gentle smile of her own. 

She looked at him observing the space around him until he finally broke the silence and said, “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this weather. It’s unbearably cold.” Jaime said with a smirk, rubbing his good hand against his arm trying to warm it, eyes still gazing at the trees.

“You get used to it. I’ve come to appreciate it.” Brienne smiled again, gently, but kept her eyes on the trees as well. She kept her response short. She felt awkward, not sure how to respond to his jovial tone.

“I suppose it’s better than that hot, thick ocean smell in King’s Landing. It smells like a rotting fish. I can’t believe I stayed there for as long as I did.”  _ That’s an odd way of phrasing it,  _ Brienne thought. He laughed, but then he paused for a moment. Taking a deep breath and finally turning to face her, he said, “I...I have to thank you for your words yesterday, Lady Brienne.” He spoke quietly. “You didn’t have to…” Then his voice trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck. She often noticed Jaime’s inability to express any form of genuine gratitude.

She shifted again uncomfortably, but managed to look at him directly this time and nodded, kindly. He smiled back with an expression that showed he almost knew that was exactly how she was going to respond to his attempt at gratitude. She did appreciate the attempt. 

After another moment of frankly unpleasant silence, Jaime asked, “How do you suppose I will get acclimated to this environment? If I am to remain here, I suppose I’ll have to get used to how ungodly freezing it is up here.” He shivered as he changed the subject swiftly back to the weather.  _ If I am to remain here? Is he expecting to stay for a while?  _ “I’ve only ever lived by the sea where it’s always been warm and breezy. I don’t even have any furs. Gods, I can feel the stinging on my face.” He kept going on and on and was the one shifting uneasily now. She could hear him tapping his foot rapidly. “Tarth is by the sea as well, isn’t it? What is the weather like there?” He asked her. “You know when I was sailing to Dorne, I saw it. It was—”

His prattling on was making her uncomfortable. It was off from his usual sarcastic wit. She cut him off. “Ser Jaime, is there something you’re trying to say?” Brienne asked firmly. 

“Impatient, are we, my lady? He glanced back at her with a sly smile.  _ There it is,  _ she thought. But the smile quickly faded and Jaime exhaled deeply. He brought his good arm to rub the back of his neck again. “My sister...how am I expected to counsel Lady Sansa...if I don’t even know what to do with her myself? His eyes went vacant, staring back off into space. “How could I have been so blind?”

Brienne wasn’t expecting that question now, though Cersei was always inevitably going to come up. She didn’t know how to respond. “I-I’m so sorry for what’s happened. I never expected she would be so capable of…” _ What is Cersei Lannister truly capable of?  _ Brienne couldn’t bring herself to finish what she meant to say. She’d be lying to both herself and Jaime if she said it. She knew enough of the Queen’s horrors from Lady Sansa. 

“Wildfire.” He scoffed. “She discovered the rest of the wildfire I neglected to find after Aerys. I had thought I searched everywhere in the city.” She noticed his fingers fumbling on his leg again. “She was always more attentive than I was.” He sighed. 

“How did you come to find out about what she’d done?” Brienne found she just needed to keep her questions brief. What he needed now was someone to listen to him.

He laughed, but it was more regretful than jovial now. “The city in ruins was the first thing I saw as I came back from Riverrun. I thought some usurpers had taken the city. The Martells, finally ready to take their revenge. Or perhaps the citizens had finally risen up against the Crown that had treated them so poorly. Not too many people are fond of our family.” He looked at her with a snde grin. “I found out it was Cersei from a dying woman in the street as I was aiding a young boy and his father. I didn’t even hear it from her.” He grit his teeth in anger and she noticed that his fingers had now balled themselves into a fist. “But I would be lying if part of me didn’t think it could have been her as soon as the city came into view.” He took a hesitant breath and exhaled deeply. “There is truth to Lady Sansa’s words. Cersei has been this way her whole life and I allowed it. Perhaps the Gods are real and they only allowed me one act of kindness in this life.”

She was getting frustrated by his woeful demeanor about his sister. “That is not true, Ser Jaime.” Brienne said firmly. “Truly, I meant what I said yesterday in Lady Sansa’s solars.”  _ You are more than your family name. You’ve proven it to many. You’ve proven it to me.  _ “You have made the decision to be a better man. A better man than your family expects of you. Better than what you expect of yourself. I would have died at the hand of those Bolton men if you had not saved me. Sansa Stark made it back to her home because of you,  _ despite your sister’s orders. _ ” Brienne was shocked at how confident her voice had become. “There is more honor in you than you realize.”

“You know, you don’t give yourself enough credit, my lady.” He said softly, his temper fading slightly. “I may have provided the sword and armor, but you risked your life for the girl. She is alive and well all because of  _ you. _ ” He turned and gazed at her. “As for the Boltons, two foes seem a fairer match for a bear than just one...” He japed.

Brienne could do nothing but roll her eyes at the comment. There was no point in commending him if he was going to respond with japes.

“You know, the one thing Cersei told me…” Jaime’s voice turned back to solemn, “...Tommen had jumped from the highest tower of the Red Keep as soon as he discovered what she’d done.”

Brienne never once asked Jaime about his children. The only time he ever mentioned them was in relation to Cersei. Joffrey had only ever come up because Jaime was so sure that Lady Sansa hadn’t poisoned him. King Tommen appeared to be a sweet enough boy. A sweet boy who had unfortunately been born into the wrong family.

“I was never a father to any of them.” Jaime spoke, allowing the words to come out freely now. “Cersei always loved them deeply. They were her world. To me, they felt nothing more than another layer of complications to our relationship. Did I ever want to be a father to them? I couldn’t truthfully say...but Tommen...I should have never let Cersei dig her claws into him.” Brienne could see the regret on his face. “He was too innocent, too pure...the boy never made a decision on his own. Cersei. Margaery Tyrell. That damned Sparrow.” His foot tapping rapidly again, now with the added patter of tapping his good hand on his thigh. “And Cersei was nothing but cold...lifeless...when she told me he jumped.” The tapping grew more and more rapid — fingers against his breeches, boot against the soft snow — as he continued on, “Myrcella died in my arms on the ship back from Dorne... She was just as sweet, but in truth, I hardly got to know her. I suppose the Martells did get their revenge against us…She knew...Myrcella... about me and Cersei. I wonder when she figured it all out. Smart girl, that one...” His anger was boiling up again in an endless string of thoughts.

His mind was wandering quickly, so without hesitation Brienne placed her hand gently atop his to stop the nervous tapping. Once the sound of his foot against the snow covered ground stopped immediately, she realized what she had done. She felt slightly awkward, but decided to leave her hand on his since he didn’t seem to mind and said, “There was nothing you could do. The Martells took their revenge for your father’s crimes on the wrong person.”  _ Another innocent girl caught up in this cruel, cruel world. _ “ She was lovely, I’m sure of it.” She paused, thinking her words might be coming off as empty gestures rather than genuine words. “And I never knew King Tommen well...but you could not have prevented his death either had you not known of your sister’s plans. Perhaps she did love him deeply, but vengeance seemed to have blinded her.” She breathed in and exhaled slowly. “I’ know what it feels like to want justice for the ones you love, but...” She hesitated again, “When I slew Stannis Baratheon for what he did to King Renly, it didn’t feel like justice...it felt like hatred. It seems like vengeance can sometimes overpower our will to love, but we can’t let it. It doesn’t do anyone any good in the end.” She sighed deeply. She had waited for the day to come across Stannis Baratheon again so he could pay for the crimes he committed against his brother. He did, but Renly was still dead and gone and there was nothing in the world she could do to change that.

“I’m not sure you know my sister too well, Lady Brienne. She lives for vengeance, but I suppose that’s the difference between you and her.” He glanced back at her, his anger finally calming, “And what do you know of love, my lady?” He scoffed in a teasing tone.

“I’d like to think quite a bit.” She teased back, finally feeling a sense of calmness overcome her. “As for not being able to protect the ones you love…I think about Lady Catelyn every day and what more I could have done to protect her...” She could feel a slight swelling in her throat, but attempted to suppress it. “I understand the feeling, Ser Jaime.” 

He sighed deeply then was silent for a few moments, deep in thought.  _ He’s about to say something audacious again. I can see it in his face.  _ “You know, I’ve always thought about how you wouldn’t be in any of this mess if it wasn’t for me.” He pondered his thoughts for another moment longer. “But thank you, Lady Brienne...for everything you’ve done for me. You’ve saved me in more ways than you know.”

Brienne realized at that moment her hand was still resting on his. She couldn’t feel the tenseness in them any longer. She slipped her hand slowly away as she could feel a warmth again on her face, embarrassed by the kindness. She mustered up the ability to look at him and nodded yet again. 

Jaime laughed at her awkward response and stood from the bench. “I don’t understand why you like it here, Lady Brienne. It’s awfully quiet and lonesome. Why spend your time here when you could be practicing in the courtyard? I hear Podrick’s quite the sparring partner these days...I mean, you’re not even religious!” He said in an accusatory, yet teasing tone. 

“Neither are you! Why are you here?” Brienne shot back at him. “And how do you know I enjoy spending time here?”

Looking down, Jaime traced his foot in the snow as he smiled and said, “Well, it seems Podrick Payne is as loyal a confidant as he is a squire.” He looked back at Brienne as she sat and smiled back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like my girl Brienne gets some much deserved back story and nuance. I like to think killing Stannis left her with some regret and sadness. I wish we got more backstory to her in the show. I think the books do a decent job, but I'm also hoping we get more of her in TWOW. :)


	5. Jaime III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime, Pod, and Brienne get interrupted at dinner. Jaime discusses matters of Cersei with the Stark siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was kind of a hard one for me to write because man, do I know nothing about preparing to enter a city in a matter of war time. Hopefully it's not too, er, ridiculous.
> 
> I got up to date with posting regularly and then the apocalypse happened, so hence the lack of updates, but now that we're in the midst of being stuck at home for god knows how long, I'm hoping to post more regularly! I'm anticipating this to be about 9-ish chapters, but we'll see.
> 
> This is a long one though, so hopefully that makes up for it!

It had been two weeks since Jaime had first set foot back in Winterfell. Lady Sansa had set regular council meetings with him to discuss matters of Cersei, but otherwise left him to his own devices. He had spent time watching Arya Stark practice her sparring with Podrick a few more times. Though the youngest Stark girl didn’t particularly seem to enjoy him as an onlooker. He asked Brienne if she wanted to practice sparring once. She politely declined. Tormund Giantsbane asked him if he wanted to go hunting together. Jaime politely declined. Otherwise, he had not much else to do other than wander the castle and observe the castle he may be in for quite some time. He noticed it felt calmer in Winterfell than in the Red Keep or Casterly Rock even. The castle was still bustling, but there was less of a rigidity in the air as the handmaids and household guards paced through the halls. Though there was still loathing in their faces as Jaime walked past them, likely due to the fact that they were forced to serve a kingslayer and a Lannister. Father always boasted of rank at Casterly Rock, so Jaime hardly ever spoke to the cooks and servants. Jaime realized it was an apparent trait of any noble house. The one thing he still hadn’t gotten used to was the chilling cold weather here in the north.

He found himself having his supper most nights with Podrick Payne and Lady Brienne — the only two people who didn’t seem to detest him being within the castle walls. On his fifth night at the castle, Podrick seemed to have taken pity as he found him sitting in an unpleasant silence in the corner of Winterell’s Great Hall with his guard, Rutherford. Jaime was attempting to cut into his cured meats with his one good hand when the young squire asked him to join him and Lady Brienne. 

“Ser Jaime, come join us. I’m sure Lady Brienne would not mind _,_ ” the boy said to him. Brienne did in fact seem to mind that Pod had not asked her beforehand due to the disconcerting look on her face when Jaime first joined, but nonetheless, she welcomed him in. He enjoyed having their company. It was something he could look forward to each day. 

“I’ve heard Lord Tyrion has become Hand of the Queen to Daenerys Targeryan. Is that true, Ser Jaime?” The squire asked Jaime pointedly. On this particular night, Jaime, Pod, and Brienne sat at the end of one of the Great Hall's long wooden tables as they had their supper. Jaime was able to convince Rutherford to let him have dinner alone with his two companions for at least one night. The stoic guard had been awkwardly standing in the corner by their table every other night since. There were other factions of Winterfell servants and workers spread throughout the hall on this night, but overall, the hall wasn’t as bustling as it normally was at supper time as many of the lords and ladies had already eaten. The three of them feasted on mutton stew and honey cakes with ale as they shared tales of where they had been since the last time they had been together.

“It appears so.” Jaime shrugged nonchalantly. “Funny, my sister holds the capital while my little brother aids her enemy at Dragonstone. Now I’m here in the north with you lot.” He smiled at them both. “I guess we have a Lannister on every side of the war now.” Lady Sansa had alerted him at their first council meeting that Tyrion had joined forces with Daenerys Targeryan. In truth, he wasn’t very surprised that his brother joined the Targaryen girl. It felt like Cersei and father had practically driven him to it. He wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive Tyrion for what he did to father, but Jaime often wondered if he’d ever see his little brother again. If the dragon princess intended to take the capital, which he felt she would in some way or another, then perhaps he would.

“Now that your sister has been crowned Queen and your brother is aiding Daenerys Targeryan, it is a wonder why you came _here_ , of all places.” Brienne noted, an air of wonder in her voice as she spoke. She watched him with her look of curiosity as she took a slow drink from her cup.

“A wonder, indeed.” Jaime matched her curious gaze. Cersei played him like a fool while his relationship with Tyrion was now fraught. Perhaps Lady Brienne would not deceive him like his brother and sister he loved so much did. He didn’t think she would, but his feelings had betrayed him before. He looked at her as she gazed back for a few more moments before he inhaled deeply and said, “Perhaps it’s easier for us to cover more ground if we’re spread throughout the kingdoms.”

The young squire chuckled uneasily at Jaime’s rather dark quip. “What do you think Daenerys Targeryan’s next move will be?” Podrick asked, taking a sip of his ale.

“I couldn’t say, Podrick.” Jaime said with a hesitant smile. As inevitable as it all felt, Jaime didn’t like to think too much into what could potentially befall his sister. He attempted to move the subject swiftly. “Let's not talk of all this war and doom.” Jaime bit into one of his very dry honey cakes and followed it with a swig of ale. “Now that you’ve proven to have been a loyal squire to both my brother and Lady Brienne here…” He glanced over at Brienne again as she was mid drink. “Tell me, who do you enjoy working for more?” Jaime asked with a sly grin. As Brienne put down her cup, Jaime noticed she rolled her eyes with derision at the question he asked.

“That would be unfair of me to answer, ser.” Podrick said politely, as he always did. “Your brother is the most intelligent man I’ve ever met. He was wonderful company as well. We shared so many laughs. It’s a pity what he did to your lord father though… And Lady Brienne is the most honorable person I know. I’ve learned so much from her. I learned a lot from your brother as well…I miss him, truth be told…” As Pod was speaking, Jaime looked over at Brienne as she listened intently to her squire. He could see her recoil slightly as Pod paid her compliments. She was always so modest, _too modest._

“I suppose you’ve been lucky to have squired for some impress—” Jaime was suddenly cut off.

“ _Kingslayer!”_ Tormund Giantsbane had startled Brienne and Pod in their seats as he entered the Great Hall. “That’s what I hear they call you!” He boasted as he walked up to the three of them sitting at their table. He had come in with a hornful of ale, interrupting their lovely meal, and strolled up behind Brienne and Podrick.

“So I’ve been told.” Jaime murmured under his breath, barely loud enough for Brienne and Pod to hear. While the wildling let Jaime ride his horse to Winterfell when they first encountered each other, Tormund felt the need to tie Jaime’s hands together and he would be the one to guide Jaime’s horse despite Podrick’s assurance of him. Yet Tormund Giantsbane still managed to babble on and on with questions about Brienne ever since he found out Jaime knew her. Since then, Jaime found himself not being too fond of the man.

“You know beyond the wall, slaying a mad little shit like that happens all the time. We don’t get a fancy title for doing anything like that up there!” Tormund said as he ruffled Podrick’s hair, then took a large gulp of ale.

“ _Hey!”_ Pod groaned loudly.

“Well, it’s not a title I’m particularly fond of.” Jaime noted. “I’d be perfectly happy with doing away with the title, but alas, I’ve lived with it for twenty-odd years, so I suppose it’s not going anywhere anytime soon.” He shrugged with derision.

Tormund shifted slightly closer to Brienne after Jaime seemed to want to end the conversation. “The little crow tells me Lady Brienne here has a bit of a killing streak herself. Aye, took down a group of Bolton men saving Lady Stark.” Jaime noticed Brienne started to shift uncomfortably as she realized Tormund was talking about her. At least he started calling her by her name now and not the “big woman.” Tormund continued on, “Someone else called the Dog to save the little Stark.”

“The Hound.” Brienne corrected him.

Tormund didn’t seem to have heard her. “You know, you southerners say us wildlings have odd names… but you’re just the same with your dog names and weird titles…” The wildling’s mind appeared to trail off for a moment, not seeming to remember the point he was trying to make before he continued on, “Heard she beat you in a battle and they say you’re the best down here. Probably still no match for me.” The wildling chuckled. While Jaime watched Tormund’s odd attempts at praise for her with one eye, he observed Brienne become stiffer the more Tormund spoke with the other. “Even a bear! With no weapons! You know, I have a great story about a bear—”

“Is there something you’re trying to get at?” Brienne interrupted firmly at what Jaime assumed was her attempt to quiet him. 

“What I am trying to say is…” Tormund finally looked like he was actually taking time to think of what to say. “I like a woman who has no problem with killing.” He took a gulp and with drink still in his mouth, he exclaimed, “The Kingslayer knows it!” Tormund Giantsbane gave a look to Jaime as if they were brothers in arms. Jaime did not like it. Tormund took another giant swig from his horn and managed to spill a large portion of it close to Brienne’s foot. “ Especially here in the South! You lords treat women so lowly here. I don’t get it! Did you know Lady Brienne here slew... that red witch who brought back the little crow… her lover… Stannis Baratheon — that’s his name!” Jaime saw Brienne switch from tense annoyance to seeing the color drop from her face quickly. She admitted to him that slaying Stannis Baratheon felt like regret more than justice. “The red witch claimed she slayed his brother, a would-be king, too. I guess you’re both kingslayers.” Wooden chair legs screeching suddenly against the floor halted Tormund from continuing on.

Brienne had stood abruptly from her seat and was towering over Jaime in a mess of anxiety. “Excuse me. It has been a rather long night. I think I will retreat to my chambers for the rest of the evening.” She stammered awkwardly as she stepped out of the bench and stood at the head of the table next to the wildling, “Podrick. Ser Jaime” She smiled faintly at the both of them. “Tormund…” She nodded awkwardly at him and began to walk off out of the Great Hall..

Tormund grinned widely, clearly not taking a hint of Brienne’s demeanor. He had started to follow Brienne in his excitement, but Jaime found himself standing quickly from his seat and blocked the wildling before he could go any further. “I don’t think that’s what Lady Brienne meant.” Jaime said sternly, staring down Tormund with eyes like daggers.

“Wh..uhh…I...” Tormund was caught off guard by Jaime’s sudden intense reaction that he was finally rendered speechless. Tormund stammered on for a few more moments before he said “ I thought it was an invitation to…”

Jaime shook his head fervently. “No.”

“But...but..she’s...she’s just ...so majestic. I need to know more.” The wildling whimpered as he realized he was being shot down from finding out more.

Jaime snickered at the wilding’s comment. He’d never thought to use a word like majestic for Lady Brienne, but maybe in some odd way, the wilding was right. “Well, that’s not the word I’d use.” Jaime smirked at the wildling. “Podrick, I’ll go check on Lady Brienne. She didn’t seem well.” He gave Podrick a friendly nod and then Tormund a friendly pat on the shoulder as he turned to exit out of the Great Hall to find Brienne.

Jaime wandered the main hall of Winterfell somewhat aimlessly as he realized he didn’t actually know where Lady Brienne’s chambers were. He passed the kitchens and found an unassuming servant to ask. 

“The tall, blonde, pensive woman? She just walked past here. She looked more glum than usual. Her chambers are in the First Keep, closer to the Guards Hall. It’s at the end of this hall on your left.” The servant told him.

Jaime thanked the servant and as he walked quickly down the hall, he found himself grinning at what the wildling had said. _Majestic._ Everything the wildling had recalled about her, was in fact the truth. She never gave up on finding Lady Sansa for Lady Catelyn. _And for me,_ Jaime realized. She went through hell and back just so she could keep her oath to both of them and to protect Lady Sansa from suffering anymore at the hands of his sister. Though as fierce and honorable as she was, it all had clearly taken a toll on her. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her in Robb Stark’s camp. Towering, ungainly, and homely were the first thoughts he remembered having of her. _Oh Lady Brienne, how far we’ve come._ He had finally arrived at the door to Brienne’s chambers. He inhaled deeply and balled his good hand in a fist and brought it up to place three quick knocks on her chamber doors.

But his excitement turned sour quickly. _What am I doing?_ Jaime suddenly realized. He thought his actions through as little as the wildling did. He had never felt the need to comfort Brienne, so why was he suddenly doing it now? He opened up to her in the Godswood and she was nothing, but kind to him. Jaime had grown to respect Lady Brienne and he would even go as far to say that he enjoyed her company, but that was all there was to it, surely. _Would she think I’m here for more than that?_ _Surely not. She doesn’t think of me in that way_. _Though if she did…_ Jaime’s thoughts were moving in rapid succession. It would seem like he was here to just take advantage of her in her current sullen state. _Gods, she would think I'm as terrible as the wildling._ He didn’t want her thinking of him like that. He just wanted to comfort her, for reasons he wasn’t particularly sure of. He was conflicted at what to do. He stood at her door for what felt like an eternity. _Just wait for her to open her door, you fool. No.... Jaime Lannister, the man who has spent most of his time berating and teasing this woman at every chance he could get, suddenly at her chamber doors ready to be her shoulder to cry on?_ She’d believe his sincerity even less than he did now. She would be coming to answer the door at any moment so he had to make a decision quickly. Then he suddenly heard a creak in the door as if it was just about to open so he turned to face the hallway and walked quickly back down the hall to his chambers in the guest halls without looking back.

********************

“Roughly six thousand now, my lady.” Jaime said. There was no use in him lying to Sansa Stark about the dwindling numbers of the Lannister army. She would find out soon enough by other means and he was already on unsteady ground with the Stark family. One week had passed since he had stood at Brienne’s chamber doors like a bumbling fool. He hadn’t supped with Brienne and Pod since and he attempted to avoid her at every other turn until this council meeting. Sansa Stark had called for a meeting to discuss matters of Cersei after she had received a raven back from Olenna Tyrell. Brienne had always been at previous council meetings, but now he sat awkwardly next to her at the large round table with the Stark sisters across from him in Winterfell’s council chambers. “The Tyrells are already likely gathering their armies against her now. They were a large part of our forces, at least twenty thousand of our men. They saved our house after the war in many ways. Though Lady Sansa, you may have more current knowledge of their numbers than I do.” 

“Yes, Lady Olenna has sent a raven to us...” Lady Sansa paused. The girl was playing coy. She didn’t want Jaime to know every detail of her plans. “And what of your family’s other enemies?” Sansa asked. “There’s quite a few of them and surely as the commander of the Lannister army, you must know of their numbers?” There was a snideness to her voice.

 _Tell you what I know of them so you can form allies to put an end to my house once and for all._ Jaime took a deep breath, mildly annoyed that he couldn’t think of a lie quick enough to tell her. _“_ The Martells must have up to fifteen thousand men and all they need is a leader. There’s been word that Walder Frey was murdered shortly after I left Riverrun and the rest of the houses in the Riverlands have been at odds with each other for centuries. My sister will never be able to rally them together to fight for her. And my family is hated by the citizens of the capital. They will revolt soon enough, I’d imagine. She has more enemies than she cares to realize.” Jaime noticed Sansa Stark’s face had turned cautious. _She thinks I’m lying to her about what I know. Appear weaker than we truly are so that when her armies arrive in the capital, they’ll be slaughtered on site. That’s too easy of a trap and you’re much too smart to fall for that now, Lady Stark._

Sansa tapped her finger on the table, pondering the numbers Jaime had just given her. “For a family that held so much power and wealth throughout the kingdoms, the repercussions of what your father and sister have done have really set your house back, hasn’t it?” Jaime saw a slight twinge to Sansa Stark’s brow. “And now Daenerys Targeryan has landed in Dragonstone with your brother...my husband… by her side. Jon was supposed to come back with word of mining dragonglass there. There has been no word from him yet…” A Targeryan taking back the throne was always a looming possibility, but truthfully, Jaime never thought he’d see it in his lifetime and now Tyrion was helping one get there. Sansa Stark continued on, “It will not be long before King’s Landing is taken. Your sister will not hold that throne for long.” _She’s enjoying this. If anyone wants Cersei dead… “_ Where else could she call for reinforcements from?” Sansa asked.

“Our house is in quite a bit of debt, but it would be possible for her to hire bands of mercenaries or sellswords. It would be the wrong move, but it’s all she has left in terms of military force.” It was the only quick and easy solution Jaime could think of for her to gather more men quickly for the inevitable attack. “But sellswords like the Golden Company are worth much more than our house currently has. And my sister wouldn’t waste her time or energy on finding enough sellswords that would likely only end up amounting to half of the Tyrell army.”

“Your sister does not have your military mind, but she would never just stand aside while her city was sacked, correct?” Sansa Stark knew Cersei. The girl was in fact right. _They would have to pry that crown out of her cold, dead hands_ , Jaime thought.

“She did manage to find more wildfire to plant under the Sept, after all, short-sighted such as it was.” Jaime murmured, hating having to agree with Lady Sansa. _Cersei, why did you do this to yourself? You’ve made an enemy out of everyone around you._ He felt a nervous pang in his stomach, but he continued on nonetheless, “She may not be able to gather more men, but I don’t doubt that she has other solutions up her sleeve. You’re right, my lady. She could…” Jaime’s voice trailed off. He suddenly realized Qyburn could easily have the Guildhall create more wildfire for her. He couldn’t let more innocent people perish by wildfire. He would not let it happen again.

“She could have more wildfire created, couldn’t she?” Arya Stark interrupted, eyeing him intensely. 

Jaime nodded hesitantly and said nothing more. He found himself revealing too much.

“If you’re holding anything back from the truth, Ser Jaime…” Arya paused for a moment, side-eying him. “We can have ways of getting the truth out of you, if need be.” Jaime remembered the youngest Stark girl to be the defiant one of the family. It seemed little had changed there. “Your sister could potentially wipe out more people with wildfire than with an army of mercenaries. We need to stop her quickly… and soon.” Arya Stark continued on with a confident eagerness in her voice. _She’s enjoying this too,_ Jaime thought as he saw the younger Stark sister’s face light up with ways to put an end to Cersei. 

“Arya, please.” Lady Sansa scolded her younger sister as Arya Stark rolled her eyes back at her. “Continue, Ser Jaime. While we shouldn’t have to get the truth out of you by means of violent threats, you best not hide anything from us. If we find out, then it seems my sister may get her wish.” Sansa Stark stated assuredly.

Jaime found the pang in his stomach growing. He was feeling uneasy about the situation he now found himself in. I'm _counseling the very people who could slit Cersei’s throat._ He had to continue on though to appease the Stark sisters, but he found himself choosing his words more carefully now. “She found more caches of wildfire which she had her Hand plant beneath the Sept of Baelor.” He neglected to tell them that Cersei’s Hand of the Queen was an exiled maester kicked out of the Citadel for questionable acts. That would only concern them more as to what power Cersei was capable of. “The guild that produces wildfire is in the heart of the city. She has them easily at her command. She’s resourceful, to say the least.” 

“Surely she’ll be able to have it made quicker and in larger quantities now that she’s done it once before.” Sansa Stark seemed to realize. “Wildfire is treacherous. I remember the casualties at the battle of the Blackwater — how quickly hundreds of people perished. Your family seems to have a penchant for wildfire, don’t they? Sansa said with a smug look on her face.

Jaime found his bottom lip stiffening with irritation. “I’ll have to reason with her. I may still be able to prevent…” He paused. “More bloodshed. Perhaps this time I can stop her before any other armies arrive in the capital… before she does anything else drastic.” Even as he said this proposed plan aloud to the Stark siblings, Jaime knew how ridiculous it sounded. Cersei could never be reasoned with and Sansa Stark would never let him go back to her now that they had him wrapped around her fingers. He had to stand his ground regardless though. He couldn’t stand idly by while the Starks shamed his family and plotted the death of the woman he had loved so deeply.

Arya Stark scoffed. “So you can reveal all of our plans to her? You must still think so little of our family, Ser Jaime. It seems little has changed.” Arya stared at him coldly.

“My sister is right. You made your choice to come here and we have let you roam the castle with less surveillance than you likely should have, yes, but if you think we will let you willfully go back to your sister…” Sansa Stark made this threat more readily than the previous one. 

Jaime could feel the heat in his body rising. They had reason to mistrust him. They had reason to loathe his family, but they must think little of him as well if he would just stand by while they humiliated him.

“Perhaps then it’s the pyromancers that we will have to talk to if we cannot parlay with the Queen.” Jaime heard Brienne’s voice cut across the room. She spoke up to break the tension once again. “Could the pyromancers be bribed with money? How close are they with the Crown?” Lady Brienne asked, likely hoping to calm everyone down. “Wildfire is treacherous indeed, my lady. One mishap could potentially put the whole city in danger.” _Always the one to think of the forgotten first. “_ And if an entire army shows up at the city gates, the Queen may retort with immediate retaliation. Lady Arya is right. We must act quickly, but I don’t think reasoning with the Queen would be in our best interest. I think we need an emissary— someone to meet with the pyromancers to prevent more casualties. ” Brienne said. He could hear the conviction in her voice.

Lady Sansa looked to be pondering Brienne’s suggestion with great consideration. _Thank the Gods._ In truth, this felt like a sound plan. Surely, the pyromancers were the root of the problem. If they’re stopped, more mass casualties could be prevented, Jaime thought to himself.

“Ser Jaime, how much do you know about these pyromancers?” Sansa pointed her question at him. “Could they be bribed? Could we stop them without your sister finding out?”

 _I could kill them just as I did the last ones,_ Jaime thought wryly. “It’s possible. They’re an odd sort, as you can imagine, but they could stand down if demanded to. I am still technically a part of the Crown. They should still listen to me.”

“Ser Jaime makes the most sense to send back, but Cersei has spies everywhere. She would know he was back in the city as soon as he sets foot within the city’s walls. Possibly even before.” Arya Stark spoke up again. “He would need to be in a serious disguise. And I don’t trust him to go alone.” Arya shot her eyes back at him. 

Lady Sansa looked around the room considering the plan more carefully. “ Neither do I. Lady Brienne, you’ve been in King’s Landing before, haven’t you?”

Jaime’s eyes turned to Brienne quickly as he saw worry spread across her face — her brow furrowed and her face a deep red. It was a stark change from her demeanor moments before. Brienne knew immediately what Lady Sansa was asking of her. She was silent for a few moments, deep in thought. Once she managed to find the words, she spoke with a hesitancy in her voice. “Only...only once before, my lady...when I returned Ser Jaime for your mother. Why do you ask?”

“Perhaps I can entrust you with escorting Ser Jaime back to King’s Landing to speak with the guild.” Sansa Stark suggested to Brienne.

Brienne didn’t like the thought of having to leave her lady again, Jaime noticed. “...But my lady, my duty is to protect you... here...at Winterfell.” Brienne stated, looking at her lady with concern. “I made a promise to your mother.” The longing in her face made Jaime sad. All Lady Catelyn asked of her was to protect her daughters and he kept shattering that plan. And if Cersei knew Brienne was the one to escort him yet again back to the city… _Ever since that great cow brought you back to the capital,_ he remembered Cersei’s cursed words after they encountered each other at his late son’s wedding. Cersei would never let Brienne back out of King's Landing alive.

“You have guarded me safely in where I needed to go. I’m here back in my home because of you. That is what my mother asked of you. And you would still be protecting me, Lady Brienne.” Sansa pointed out. “If Cersei Lannister isn’t stopped, war will spread again. You are one of my most trusted advisors and I need you in this fight. I trust you do the right thing and make the right decisions in my stead. And you know Ser Jaime well enough. I trust you to keep him in line when he speaks with the pyromancers.” 

Jaime saw Brienne lean back in her seat and take a deep breath. “Very well, my lady. You have my word.” She still seemed wary, but he saw confidence in her. She did not want to let her lady down.

“Good. I will have a raven sent to Dragonstone at once. Jon will need to be alerted of our plans before any action is taken. Perhaps he will come back sooner than later.” Lady Sansa said. “I will send word to Olenna Tyrell and the Martells as well. They already know what Cersei Lannister is capable of, but if we can prevent them from sacking the city, we may be able to prevent a full-blown war this time. We will discuss matters more once I hear from Jon.” She rose from her seat to leave the room. She walked towards the door, stopped, and turned to Jaime’s guard and stated,” Rutherford, ensure that you do not find Ser Jaime revealing our plans to anyone not within the castle walls.”

Arya Stark eyed him once again as she got up from her seat to exit the room. “If you are hiding anything from us, Ser Jaime…” He saw the young Stark girl slide her fingers along the dagger at her hip. A sly grin spread across her face as she left the room.

Jaime found himself sitting alone with Brienne in the late Stark’s solars — pondering the charge they had both just been given. 

After a moment of reticence, Brienne stood and said quietly, “Excuse me, Ser Jaime.”

But as she turned to exit, Jaime grabbed her wrist with his left hand. “Lady Brienne, it would be unwise of you to return with me to King’s Landing. My sister...I need to go alone,” he said. He swallowed loudly and looked up at her. He found her deep blue eyes gazing back at him with concern. If she was hurt because of this, he would be the reason why. She had already been through so much because of him. He couldn’t live with that.

He could feel the tenseness in her arm beneath his fingers, but as she turned sharply to face her body towards him in his seat, she seemed to gain her composure. “I gave Lady Sansa my word.” Her reaction was firm. “You are not to go to King’s Landing unaided. Lady Sansa would never allow it. I wouldn’t...” Her voice trailed off.

Jaime inhaled sharply. _Not her too,_ he thought. He was tired of all the mistrust. “Brienne, I’m not a spy for Cersei.” He said with exasperation. 

Brienne jerked her arm away from his grip, a frustration oddly growing in her as well. “Lady Sansa and Lady Arya have reason to mistrust you, but that is not why I do not want you going alone. It’s dangerous and your sister...” He saw her thinking of her next words carefully to say regarding Cersei. “Forgive me if I am too forthright, Ser Jaime, but if your sister finds you… she wouldn’t let you…” She huffed in exasperation. “She doesn’t seem to care who she hurts now. What you told me of King Tommen...”

 _No one was able to mourn that poor boy,_ Jaime realized. “And do you think you’d be able to stop her? He found himself being antagonistic towards her. If she found him being obnoxious, perhaps it may prevent her from feeling a need to go with him.

“I...I don’t know...but I’d rather not take a risk in finding out what she might do to...” Brienne’s voice trailed off yet again as she turned around slowly. “It makes no matter though. I would give my life to protect Lady Sansa if need be. Now excuse me, Ser Jaime. I have a few matters I need to take care of for Lady Sansa.” She started to walk quickly out of the council chambers. Jaime found himself needing to go after her for the second time since he arrived at Winterfell.

“You’re as stubborn as ever, aren’t you? My sister would not hesitate in killing you and it would not be a quick death either.” Jaime said with a blunt, yet genuine concern. Cersei wasn’t like father. She liked seeing her enemies die slowly and painfully before her very eyes, but he didn’t want Brienne to know that part. “You do realize that, don’t you?” He said as he attempted to catch up with her.

“Yes, Ser Jaime. I realize that,” she said, continuing to walk down the halls, but he sensed her irritation growing as he was attempting to keep up with her brisk pace. 

“Then why? You’re putting yourself in as much danger as I am. Maybe even more. Do you have no care for your own life, Lady Brienne? You appear to know my sister as well as everyone else in this damned castle. You need to be alive to protect Lady Sansa and her family, so I advise you not to go. I can’t have you putting yourself in danger. Lady Sansa needs to realize that you’re much better off protecting her here in Winterfell. I’ll speak with her.” Jaime said hotly. 

But she said nothing more at his comment and became silent as they turned a corner. Maybe he had finally made her question Lady Sansa’s decision. Maybe he was finally getting to her. Maybe she wouldn’t stupidly risk her life for him. But then she stopped abruptly causing him to walk directly into her back.

She turned quickly to face him and asked, “Why did you come by my chambers that night Tormund Giantsbane spoke to us in the Great Hall? I saw you walking down the hall of my chambers after I received a knock on my door.”

Jaime was taken aback by her frank disposition. “ _What?_ Why does that matter now?”

“It was strange. You were walking quickly down the hall. You were the one to knock on my door, weren’t you?” Brienne asked sharply.

“...Lady Sansa...” He would much rather finish their argument first rather than discuss his buffoonery. He couldn’t think of a response that she would believe. If he said he felt a want to comfort her, she’d laugh in his face. _Wouldn’t she?_ She had been there to comfort him when he came to her in the Godswood. She consoled him when he needed it most. But that was different. She was always good-natured and kind and loving. He was not — _especially towards her._

She stared back at him — eyes piercing into him. She wouldn’t say another word until he answered her question. 

_Fuck it._ “You looked upset when you left the table and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He kept his response short and as simple as possible, but then he felt the need to add one last quip. “The wildling had said you killed Renly. I couldn’t have him tarnishing your good name, now could I?”

She groaned at his arrogance before continuing on with her interrogation. “If that was it, then why didn’t you stay?” She looked to be hurt by his reaction to flee. Perhaps he could have stayed. He should have stayed. He felt like an idiot for not being able to be there for her when she needed him.

“I’m sorry. I should have done more to check up on you…” He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he thought of more words to say. “I just didn’t want you to presume I was taking… taking advantage of your situation…” Jaime’s voice trailed off. Those were not the words he should have said.

“ _What?_ Why would you even think that?” She jolted her head back at him with confusion at his response.

“I see the way the wildling talks about you…” He said hesitantly. “You don’t like the way he talks about you... I just wanted to be cautious.” 

Brienne’s face dropped. “Jaime…” She said his name breathlessly. She was the one rendered speechless now.

 _Jaime. No Ser._ He smiled gently back at her not knowing what else to say. 

Brienne inhaled deeply before saying, “Well, you will not speak to Lady Sansa on my behalf. Yes, at first I was weary of leaving her...but if we can stop the spread of wildfire sooner, the safer the realm.” She said with assurance in her voice. “Lady Sansa tasked me with escorting you back to King’s Landing, a misgiving I’ve been dealt with twice in my life now and I will do as such. I suppose it’s time we start preparing for the trip back to the capital.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things:  
> 1\. I shamelessly stole the whole Jaime blocking Tormund thing because I freakin' love a jealous Jaime.  
> 2\. There won't be a Long Night in this story because I don't want to even attempt to try to write that! As much as GRRM has said that King's Landing stuff will happen after the Long Night, that just doesn't make sense to me, so I'm switching the order of events! I hope Jaime and Brienne fight do get to take part in both battles though.  
> 3\. The next Brienne chapter will likely still take place in Winterfell, so shit ain't hitting the fan yet! As I said, I'm expecting this to be about 9 chapters. :)


End file.
